project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Roe Murrow
Appearance Roe isn't your average type of woman, you rarely see a circus performer out her sparkly cliched uniform. She is actually quite normal, for a circus performer. Roe isn't that tall, reaching height of five foot three and is quite skinny and fit due to her abnormal routine. Her wavy blonde hair ends just below her shoulders and has dull green eyes. She sometimes like to keep her hair in a a high pony-tail and likes wearing ribbons, even braids. Roe Murrow has a petite body and quite skinny though she isn't the smallest he certainly isn't in the tallest of the group either. Her lips are full and have that natural pink glow before the winter came in, making them chapped and with small bruises. Clothing Roe is a very girly woman, besides all that's happening. When everything was normal, she used to wear colorful jeans, skirts, capris or even shorts. Her shirts were always flowery and something cute and retro. Her hair always had an accesory in it, making her look younger than she really is. When everything went down hill, she had to settle for more comfortable clothes for walking or running. When she arrived Woodbury by just luck, it was snowing like a blizzard with a pink-ish hoodie, grey gloves, jeans and sneakers. Inventory *Two bottles of water (x2) *two bags of dried food (x2) *one box of feminine products (x1) *first aid kit (x1) *A glock 17 (x0) *Box of ammo (x0) *Change of clothes (x2) *Butcher knife (x0) When arriving to Woodsbury, Roe had to give up her gun, which is a glock 17, her box of ammo for the gun and her butcher knife she had when she was raiding a abandoned house. She was taken by Alak towards his house and he was kind enough of letting her use some of his sister's clothes. Personality She is openly kind to everyone in the beginning. Roe is very trusting to those she gets close with, and that has been a disadvantage to her more than once in her lifetime. With those she doesn't like, which tend to be snobs, uninterested people, people with violent tendencies, and those who cannot be assed, she'll act indifferent and will tell them to 'bugger off' with a scowl. However, most of the time she will stick with people she knows and will often smile. Since Roe hasn't had many interactions with other teens when she was one so she doesn't really understand slang. When someone suggests "getting some grub", Roe doesn't realize that they mean any kind of food. If someone says "something smells fishy", she'll literally sniff the air for anything that smells like fish. She might accidentally say something that sounds stupid to the others without realizing it herself and wonder what's so funny when she sees them laugh. She's observant, so she likes to look at basically anything. She's also a bit curious and naive. She isn't really that bright when it comes to smarts, but when it's action, she's spot on. She doesn't have a short temper like most people. In fact, she really doesn't have a temper. She says "Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'll be putting it under consideration now." She does, however, get quite peeved when things are a bit TOO loud. She loves using big words; it makes her feel smart. She has a soft like voice, not from shyness, but just from quiet..ness? Skills Agility: Roe was a trapeze performer and very good one at that. Due to her gymnast past, Roe can climb and move very fluidly. Flexibility: Roe liked being in the trampoline at the circus so she did moves that not many people can do. Animals: Roe is very talented at calming the lions and elephants. She had to be, since it was one of her jobs to calm the animals down before and after the show. When everything changed, Roe had to learn how to atleast light a proper fire and scavenge. She's not the best obviously but she can defend herself if something happens. Background Roe was born and raised in Liverpool, England. As a child, her mother would always take her young child to her yoga classes, hoping that she'd like it as much as she did. Of course, Roe did. At school, she was always a loner because kids there would either ignore her or tell her to go away. She never really minded. As long as she got at least 80's in every class, she was all good. When Roe was fifteen her mum died of cancer and that's when her father snapped. He would come home drunk late at night and beat the crap out of her. Roe couldn't take it anymore and left her home and joined a circus. Revealed "So... You weren't lying about knowing what I was going through..." He blushed, backing away as he realized that this definitely was something neither of them wanted to talk about. '' She heard a male voice behind her and she immediately dropped to the floor, curling into a ball with a panicked look. "Please don't look." After a moment of silence, she decided to speak up. "You didn't believed me?"'' He nodded and closed the door to give her some privacy. "No, not lying. Just... Imagining what it was like. People do it all the time, they hear about my problems, and they think they know what it's like without ever having been through the same... I guess I was just hoping you didn't know first hand. And why weren't you covered up?!?! I know I said strip, but there's a blanket in there for a reason!! Now I look like some kinda peeping tom!" '' '' She opened the door slowly and poked her head outside. "And please don't tell anyone about my scars, that is a private matter." -- Alak's and Roe's encounter afte he accidentally walked in on her changing, seeing her scarred back. Relationships Relations: Alak Riordan: At first, Roe thought that he was being nice out of the goodness of his heart. He got her clothes, fed her and even let her bathe in his own home. But suddenly, Alak kissed her even if they just met and Roe slapped him. After that, she wanted to leave but she got threatened by his mother and she was forced to stay for a whole night but overall, she likes him. Trivia - Gallery blossom_by_zaratops-d3f1pch.jpg a_smile_by_zaratops-d3e4qqu.jpg changing_winds_ii_by_zaratops-d3ddtee.jpg how_fickle__my_heart_by_zaratops-d3gmxz4.jpg black_bird_by_zaratops-d3dduad.jpg waiting_place_by_zaratops-d3gpkxa.jpg the_swing_by_zaratops-d3igj8w.jpg dryad_by_zaratops-d3r8505.jpg vintage_times_by_zaratops-d3iaoj1.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female